This invention relates to a handle attachment for an implement such as a push broom, rake or the like which has an elongate handle shaft and an implement head at a lower end of the shaft.
The mounting of the handle attachment on elongate handles of this type is previously known and examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 120,607 (Alsip), 304,067 (Boyles), 758,482 (Smith), 1,027,345 (Lapin), and 4,701,142 (Merritt).
The objective of these handle arrangements is in most cases to reduce the bending necessary by the user so that the handle attachment is mounted downwardly from the upper end of the handle and provides a hand grip portion raised relative to the main shaft of the implement to allow the user to grasp the handle without the necessity for the conventional amount of bending.
Thus Alsip provides a handle attachment on a shovel which extends upwardly from the main handle and then inclines to a position where it is substantially parallel to the main handle and extends towards the shovel blade. This provides simply a single hand grip position which is raised approximately six inches from the normal location and still requires significant bending.
Boyles and Lapin provide an arrangement including a transverse T-bar type handle which again allows the hand of the user to be raised approximately six inches from its normal location at the lower part of the handle shaft. This again is very limited in its operation and does not significantly improve the bending necessary. Smith provides a handle alongside a crow bar or post hole digger with the handle simply forming a parallel bar to the main shaft of the implement but this is of a different type in that the implement is not intended to be one where the shaft is inclined to the ground. But in this case the handle merely improves the possibility of gripping the main shaft of the device.
Merritt provides an additional inclined handle on a canoe paddle. However, this again is of limited value in reducing the necessity for bending.